Realities Avenger
by NewWorldBlues
Summary: Alexander Richards died during the invasion of New York, but that wasn't the end of his story. Given a chance to become a champion he goes back in time to prepare for the invasion. Little did he realize that the invasion was the opening move of a much larger war. *Welcome to my first ever story, feel free to give any constructive criticism.*
1. Chapter 1

When you see an explosion in a movie or game you focused on how cool or badass it looks, you forgot that it gives off a ton of heat and pressure to the area around it. Well, I can tell from personal experience that they are a lot less cool when one goes off right next to you.

My name is Alexander Richards and today is the day I died. Well, the first time I died, to be honest, luckily for me it wasn't a permanent condition. You see I am from the Bronx, and, on December 12, 2013, a race of aliens invaded the island of Manhattan. Crazy right, but it happened; it was also the day that the group later known as the avengers was formed. It is also where my story as a normal human ends, and my story as an Avenger Begins.

* * *

With a bone-shaking explosion of sound and heat, I am thrown into the passenger side of a parked car, barely dodging the blue bolt of energy that come screaming toward my body. As I try to stand another bolt lances towards me, as I twist my upper body in an attempt to dodge I get a quick look around me. New York's always been a little crazy but it was the normal crazy. Right now though it's so beyond normal it's not even funny. A good portion of the New York skyline is in flames and stark tower, one of the center points of the city, has massive damage.

"I have got to get to the tunnels." I say under my breath. With that thought, I start to run towards the alley to my right. I know if I can cross a few more streets through the alleys I can make into the tunnel system under the city, where hopefully the flying aliens and the stupid lasers can't follow.

As I make it to the end of the alley I see something unbelievable, what appears to be a giant space whale has just swallowed Iron Man, which does little to increase my hopes of survival.

I won't share what I am chanting now as I try to cross the open street, but suffice to say I would have been in an enormous amount of trouble if Aunt May ever heard what it.

As I make it into the next alley, coming into view is the entrance to the tunnels, it's within 50 feet and I consider my self home free. Which means shit immediately hits the fan of course, as I come to the end of the alley I realize that serval of the flying alien machines have now surrounded the entrance to the tunnels, and to make matters even better two of them have noticed me and are lining up shots. This time however I don't have anything to dodge or hide behind.

" H-Hey guys, I am sure we can talk about this." I try to stall for time hoping, praying anything can save me. Nothing does though with a scream in an alien language blue bolt of energy leave the barrels of both the weapon aimed at me.

You know how people say that you're life flashes in front of your eyes right before you die? It doesn't.

As the bolts close in on me time starts to slow down, at least from my perspective. There's no flash my life, but I still have enough time to think about the regrets I have. I never found out who my real parents are, never when to college, and most importantly never found love. All the plans I had, all the relationships I had fostered over my life, all the ideas and hopes I held inside are about to become just the same as me. Dead, Dead and gone. "_What I wouldn't give for a retry"_

With a flash of blue light and a second of the worst pain of my life, I lay on my back in the middle of the street, blood seeping from two holes in my chest where the alien weapons have pierced all the way through my body. My vision starts to dim and the outer parts of what I can see are already disappearing, and the cold. The cold starts from where the beams hit, but quickly spread, it feels like I am slowly freezing as all the warmth bleeds from my body on to the streets of Manhattan.

With the last energy in my body, I look up, trying to send the aliens the killed me one last glare, I will be damned if the last look on my face is one of fear and cowardice. My spite is rewarded with the appearance of several arrows where once where alien eyes. With that last vision, I have left fades and after a few seconds of darkness, I can feel my mind slipping away.

* * *

The first thought that occurred to me was that I was in what had to be the most comfortable bed ever. The second was the memory of what happened before I fell unconscious. With a jolt, my eyes fly open as I leap to my feet as fast as I can. Before I can freak out about dying something grabs my attention.

"What the hell" slips out of my mouth before anything else? I am standing in what has to be my perfect room, the room I would make for myself if I had all the money in the world. It's a fairly large room that separated into three sections, first, the bed area in the corner with a large king-size bed, the second area of the room is a very nice desk with a high, and I am high, priced gaming desktop with all the trimming, a high-resolution screen, and a pro gaming mouse. The final area of the room is the summation of all my gaming wants, the biggest flat screen I have ever seen and every, and I mean every, console and game I have ever wanted.

After a few minutes of me blankly staring at the room around me I hear a young boy's voice yelling.

"HEY ALEX, COME OUT"

Utterly confused I walk out of the room and into what can only be described as a version of wonderland. Besides the door back into the room behind me, everything is in a state of chaos as reality itself bends and twists around me, the colors and the sheer wonder of the things around me put me into a state of disbelief.

" Pretty impressive right and this is just what your mind can handle right now, it's not even close to the real Wonderland I built." comes the boy's voice from behind me.

As I turn to the voice the figure of a small boy comes into view, but almost immediately I can tell it's not a real kid. Most of the boy appears to be normal; he looks like the average boy that I grew up with. I couldn't really pin a race on him as he looks like a cross between all of them really and his facial features are a combination of so many different things that it made him look like he just decided to take the top ten average feature and combine them all into one face

" well that's not very nice, your right though I was just kind of winging it on what to look like, after all, you're the first human I have met in person as it were." He cuts into my mental rant.

" did you jus"

" read your mind? Yep, it's really not that hard for me to do. And it helps me get stuff like this" As he finishes speaking his form shifts into that of the younger version of my best friend.

" now that's better, you should have no problem with this form, also a little tip from me, if you accept my offer you should as Peter about his own secret when you get back." the Peter lookalike say with an amused voice.

My brain is so backed up with questions at this point all I can stammer out is " wait what offer?"

The Peter look-alike smiles "why the offer to make you my champion of course, ah but how rude of me, Soul would have my hat for not introducing myself first." A top hat appears out of nothing on his head " my name is Reality and welcome to my mini dimeson and home, Wonderland" he says with a flourish of the top hat before releasing it as it fades from existence.

" But first a little more information is necessary for you to know before we sit down to talk." he says as a beam of red light leaves his finger and hits me square in the head. With that, a wave of information flows through my brain, most of it almost immediately looks itself away leaving me with a general summary of what's going on.

At the beginning of the universe, six stones were cast into being by something beyond our universe. They are called the infinity stones and each was the focus and wellspring of a different part of existence, Soul, Mind, Power, Space, Time, and reality. And for most of existence the store where noting but a wellspring of power that could be used by anything with the intelligence or strength to wield them. Over the last few thousand years however, the infinity stones slowly began to evolve into sentient forces that have started to affect the universe around them in different ways. The Space Stone appears to others as an elderly merchant and has begun to create a base of power in a hidden corner of the universe by teleporting what it and who it needs from around the universe. The Time Stone has begun to record all of history and choose select heroes from the past to defend its new mini-dimension in the time stream, it's the only stone that changes it from as it appears to be a young boy, then a full-grown man, then an ancient elder. The soul stone has begun to create a collection of the souls of the best minds to ever grace the universe, the soul stone appears as a scholarly woman. The mind Stone has begun to collect the greatest secrets in the known universe, even from beings that are so powerful that they rank only below the stones in power. The mind stone appeases as an enshrouded figure with no seeable features. The Power stone was begun to slowly control a warmongering alien race as it slowly replaces their leader, with the stone itself appearing as a towering man.

" and finally there's me, Reality or the Reality Gem if you're feeling fancy. What have I been doing you ask? Well, I searched across the enter universe for the best person suited to the reality-bending abilities I want to grant my champion, and congratulations Alex, you're the big winner."

As I finally catch up with what is going on, everything clicks into place. One, I have not died, two there is essentially a god standing in front of me with the appearance of my best friend when he was ten. And finally and most importantly he has an offer for me.

"What happens in I say yes and why me?" I ask with a strained voice as I wrestle with everything going on.

" well first and most annoyingly, at least on my part, I call in a favor from Time and send you back six months prior to the invasion to give you time to come to terms with everything. Second I grant you the powers of my champion, I won't spoil the surprise but I think you will really like them. as for why you well it's not cause you were destined for greatness or anything like that, your soul is more chaotic than the average soul, which enables you to use a portion of my power without blowing up." Reality says as he counts off with his fingers. "Now we don't have much time left in the window that well Time has given us so here are your options A you become my champion and go back in time to get another shot at the last six months and grow your powers. B I ask Soul to let you pass onto the afterlife." He says the last part with a smile as if he already knows my answer, which since he can read minds he most likely does.

" I will become your champion, that feels weird to say" I start with confidence till I hear how pompous it sounds

Reality smiles wide "perfect, well no time like the present, or past as it were. Have fun on your retry Alex" as he finishes speaking a bright red light surrounds me.

As my vision clears I look around to see that I am back in peters room on the night of our last day before the beginning of our first semester of college. In my hands is a red bag with the words, reality is not what it seems. As I look inside the bag all it contains is a single vail with the words GAMER SERUM on it.

" well, shit"


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the vail for a good ten minutes, slowly coming to terms with that fact that A; I really came back in time thanks to the help of a Deity and B: said deity wants to grant me unbelievable power through the small vail in my hands.

"Down the rabbit hole," I mutter as I put the vail to my lips and down the liquid within. Immediately a sense of peace overtakes my body and my control over it slips, I begin to move towards my bed on auto-pilot and lay down, with no time to think I sink into the depths of slumber

I awaken to the break of day streaming sunlight onto my face, I feel better than I have ever felt in both body and mind. Knowing that the vail was successful in whatever it did I open my eyes.

And immediately a quiet "fuck my life" slips from my lips. My reason, floating before me in a glowing red text box is something I recognize and probably the last thing I expected.

**You have slept a full night in your own bed. All injuries have been healed.**

" He made me a video game character," I say with utter disbelief in my voice.

**Would you like to begin the tutorial [Y/N]**

" Yes, ….. o for the love of god." I mutter as I reach out to what HAS to appear to be thin air to press the Y in front of me.

**Welcome to Realities Game! Through the use of this amazing power, you might not die in six months when your home is invaded by aliens. Let take you through the basics of your new power. First, you have been granted several starting perks, Gamers Body, Gamers Mind, and Retry. Second you have been given the ability to develop your own skills. Third, you have the ability to acquire quests from the people around you, these will have corresponding rewards. These are the basics of the basics. Would you like to continue with the tutorial and go to the skills section? [Y/N]**

I know I should be freaking out, and to be fair I think I did try. But there was something keeping me calm and focused on what was happening to me. I reached out an arm again to press the Y floating in the air above me.

**Welcome to the skills portion of the tutorial. Here you will learn how to create, train, and optimize the skill you will develop in the course of being realities champion. To get you started you have one skill available currently.**

**Observe [LV1] EXP[ 0/100]: Allows user to observe an object carefully: ** **LV1 Allows the user to see the name, uses, and rarity of items. Allows the user to see the name, level, and stats of people within five levels of user, those above have only level and name visible.**

**Observe is an Operable skill meaning you can have Observe on at all times, as well as turning the skill of and on at will, Observe is currently set to ON. Besides Observe you can develop skills by manually doing them the first time or thinking through an action that has the ability to become a skill. Not all actions or tasks will generate skills, for example, there is no skill for dishwashing, you're a hero and as such you don't require skills that would waste your time to level with no rewards.**

"You know your kind of bitchy for a tutorial," I say with no small amount of exasperation.

**That is the reality of me. Deal with it.**

"Wait you can actually hear and respond to me" comes out of my dropped jaw.

**Yes, after the tutorial I will continue to assist you as Reality has made me to do. He thought it would be funnier if I was given a sarcastic and difficult personality.**

"Of course he did. Can we please just continue with the tutorial to get all this out of the way before Peter wakes up"

**You are the one that started this, but fine. The next part of the tutorial is the Quest section. As you go through the next months you will be given serval quest by this system, however, system quest are not the only ones you will receive. Anyone with a position of authority over you, Aunt May or a Professor, for example, has the ability to give you a quest albeit without knowing that's what they are acutely doing. Most of these non-system quests are optional; however, there will be consequences for not doing them. System quest are important to your path as Realities champion and thus are mandatory. I will go more in-depth with the quest system when you receive your first System Quest.**

**The third part of the tutorial will cover perks. These are constant effects that warp and shape reality around you, internal perks affect how your body and mind work, external perks affect how others react to or see you, environmental perks affect the way the environment affects you.**

**You currently have three perks. Gamers Body, Gamers Mind, and Retry.**

**Observe Skill used Gain 3 EXP**

**Gamers Body [LVMAX]: Allows one's body to evolve and level like a video game character, allows the creation of Skills from select actions, fully heal from a full night's rest in your own bed, other beds heal a certain percentage based on the level of safety and comfort. Allows one's body to become more powerful when physical stats are raised.**

**Gamers Mind [LVMAX]: Gives absolute protection of the mind. Immune to control, persuasion, and all forms of mental attacks, allows the absorption of skill books, allows one mind to become more powerful when mental states are raised.**

**Retry: relive the Last Six Months of your life; you can make changes to Survive. Good Luck.**

**The final part of the intro tutorial is to explain your stats. Each stat category represents physical or mental abilities and how developed that ability is. Strength, Dexterity, and Endurance are the physical stats while Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck are the mental stats. Whenever you gain enough experience to level you will be handed 5 stat points to distribute. This is a highly broken ability and will rapidly increase all physical and mental abilities you have to superhuman levels.**

" For a bunch of floating words your quite cocky, and how rapidly are we talking," I say.

**I was created by an all-powerful being for the sole purpose of helping to create an unstoppable champion, of course, I am cocky. And to put your stats in perspective the non-superhuman stats average around 5 at adulthood. 10 is the cap for an unenhanced human, an Olympic athlete would be around 8-9. And I wasn't done by the way.**

" Sigh, Fine, please continue o great floating box whose voice is in my head," I say with feigned grace. Apparently Gamers Mind is already working because I am aware I should be freaking out, but I just can't seem to come up with enough emotion for it. That's probably a bad thing.

**Hey compared to Wade's boxes I am the epitome of sane and helpful.**

"Wait who is Wade?" I ask

**Never mind, just hope we don't run into him. Anyway, at any time you can say Stats to bring up the Stats Menu.**

"Stats" it comes out with more confidence than I really had.

**STATS MENU**

**USER: ALEX SOMERS**

**RACE: HUMAN**

**NATIONALITIES: AMERICAN, WAKANDAIN**

**LV4 EXP [25/500]**

**Strength 14**

**Dexterity 15**

**Endurance 12**

**Intelligence 19**

**Wisdom 18**

**Luck 11**

" How the hell are my stats so high already!" I exclaim in shock.

**The vial that gave you all of your abilities also came with a onetime boost to all stats of +10. This was also done to counter the fact that your endurance was so low it wasn't even funny. And your luck, well, you should be aware of how bad having the minimum amount of luck is. Seriously having a 1 in luck means you used it all up just being born.**

…**. I am confused as to why you haven't asked about the dual nationality.**

" I was getting to it after I came to terms with the fact that my stats, prior to any work on my part, have become superhuman." Come from my lips with no small amount of exasperation.

**You are going to be fighting gods at some point; seriously humans are hilariously underpowered in this universe. There are whole races of beings that have higher than 20 stats at birth, humans suck, just saying.**

"Fine, why do I have dual nationality, as I have never even left the island of Manhattan?" I ask.

**Your father, who granted you never met, is a member of the border tribe of Wakanda. To the best of Realities, he is still alive. Though he is unaware of your existence, it is not impossible for the two of you to meet through the course of your time as Champion. In fact.**

**Non-System Quest**

**Find your father**

**Rewards: 10000 EXP**

**2 Skill Books**

**Full citizenship**

**?**

**?**

**Accept [Y/N]**

" this ….. you don't drop bombshells like this on people with no prior warning damnit, and you really don't do it while they are coming to terms with shit like becoming a video game charter" slips through with a small amount of anger and a much larger amount of frustration. _It's not like I haven't always wanted to find him, and really at this point, it shouldn't surprise me, but I'll be damned for I tell the floating text box that._ With that thought going through my head I press the Y and accept the quest to find my long lost father. …. God that feels weird to think.

**This ends the tutorial, I apologize for it taking so long but you asked stupid questions and for the record my name is Al.**

"In that case, screw you to Al," I say. With that, the text boxes in front of me disappear and I can get a decent look at the room around me. With Observe on, many different things were lighting up, however, nothing was out of place or overly weird, well expect for peter, " o you can be serious."

**Peter Parker**

**LV 9**

**Strength 12**

**Dexterity 25**

**Endurance 12**

**Intelligence 12**

**Wisdom 8**

**Luck 5**

**Powers: Spider Physiology, the ability to show off strength far beyond normal human limits, superhuman Dex, the ability to walk and crawl along any surface **

**Titles- Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman (rep bonus to all citizens of New York City) Super- nerd (you're a nerd, embrace it as that lets you make amazing things)**

" fuck" I mutter " Aunt May is going to kill us".


	3. Chapter 3

" my adopted brother is Spiderman." I say quietly "I guess in hindsight that does explain a lot of his recent behavior. Okay." I approach Peter's bed and move to punch him in the chest. As my fist closes in he snaps awake and contorts his body beyond human limits as he jumps and lands on the wall in a crouched position.

" Moring Pete, would you like to share anything." I ask with a smug grin, I know petty but I can't punch Al the world's most annoying text box so peter was the next best person to mess with.

" Alex, I can totally explain" he stutters out. I just point to where he is, as he looks behind him and realizes the fact he is currently defying gravity. " Umm, Your seeing things?"

" No, No I am not. Your Spiderman, what would Aunt May think of you gallivanting around dressed like a spider?" I state with the tone all siblings use when your brother or sister does something massively stupid.

" You can't tell Aunt May Alex, I don't want her worrying about…. Wait, um Alex how are you feeling" he begins in a convincing tone before becoming worried for some reason.

" Fine, Why?' he points to his own eyes and then moves to grab a hand mirror before raising it up in front of me " there is nothing wrong with my face peter, I feel… Why are my eyes glowing red."

**That is the mark of Realities champion. It can't be turned off. Also, I am only like a 3 on the annoying text box scale, there are way worse ones. On that note **

**System Quest**

**The Start of the Team**

**Convince Peter to train with you.**

**Rewards: Party System**

**100xp**

**4 Stat points **

" Sigh, Peter I need to share something with you" I say with a somewhat defeated tone. I chare what happened in the dream, leaving out the whole I died thing.

" so wait, there are several god-like entities? " Yes" " the one in charge of Reality as a whole choose you as it's champion" " Yes" " he made you into a video game charter" " Yes". " in half a year the city is going to be invaded by aliens" "Yes"

He is quite for few minutes " we need to get you into shape, even if you're crazy you need to be able to outrun my enemies at least."

**System Quest Complete**

**100 xp awarded **

**+4 Stat Points **

**Party System Unlocked**

**Don't expect them all to be this easy, I was relying on Peter to make this more difficult.**

" Stats," I say out loud

" does that actually work?' Peter asks with a healthy dose of skepticism

**USER: ALEX SOMERS**

**RACE: HUMAN**

**NATIONALITIES: AMERICAN, WAKANDAIN **

**LV4 EXP [125/500]**

**Strength 14**

**Dexterity 15**

**Endurance 12**

**Intelligence 19**

**Wisdom 18**

**Luck 11**

**Stat Points: 4**

" Yeah It does, I have 4 points to distribute, where do you think they should go."

" whats you luck at ?" he asks

" 11"

"yeah put them all in that, you have always been pretty unlucky and if you're not crazy you will need all the luck you can get." He says with a smile on his smug face, remembering one of my so-called Famous Fails from high school.

"that's true, and wipe the smirk off your face." I allocate all the points into Luck

**USER: ALEX SOMERS**

**RACE: HUMAN**

**NATIONALITIES: AMERICAN, WAKANDAIN **

**LV4 EXP [25/500]**

**Strength 14**

**Dexterity 15**

**Endurance 12**

**Intelligence 19**

**Wisdom 18**

**Luck 15**

**Stat Points: 0**

" that done, now. Party Invite Peter" I shift to watch Peter's reaction, partly to see if it works partly to laugh at his reaction.

" Alex"

" yes."

" There is a floating text box in front of me" he mutters in a dumbfounded voice. The look of pure confusion on his face was bringing me what _may_ be considered an unhealthy amount of happiness. "And it's fairly rude as well."

"That's Al, the world's bitchest text box. Speaking of AL, now that I have convinced you where the hell are we going to go train, your freaken Spiderman and with my new abilities it's not as if we can go to a gym." I say with a pondering look on my face.

**System Unlocked**

**Trials Unlocked**

**Open the Trails menu to enter available Trails.**

" I think your power enjoys screwing with you Alex" Peter chuckles.

" it does, and stop laughing at least I don't go out in spandex in public." I snark back "Trails"

**Welcome to the Trails menu, here you can choose which trails you and your party enter. As you grow more powerful you will unlock more trails. Each has 5 floors with a boss at the end of floor 3 and 5. Don't worry about dying inside, if the party is defeated you will exit the trail back to the location you entered from, BUT there will be consequences if you fail a trail.** **Rewards will be given based on performance during the trial. You can repeat the trails as many times as you want, however, after you complete each trail it will raise in difficulty the next time you enter. **

**Available Trails**

**LV2 City Street [Night]**

**LV 4 Streets of Beasts [Day]**

"That's helpful, but we have a problem, Alex." Peter turns to me and says

" o What?"

" We have to get to class in half an hour." He stats

" Shit it takes half that to get there" I panic

"We should hurry" Peter states in his annoyingly calm voice

**System Quest:**

**First day of the rest of your life.**

**1: Get to class on time**

**2:?**

**3: ?**

**4: ?**

**Rewards: Reputation Unlocked , 1000xp, 1 Random Item Box**

" we have got to book it." I say as I fly around the room packing my backpack and getting ready.

" WE, don't have to get ready, I packed last night. I will see you downstairs" peter states as he walks out the door.

I fly thought the rest of my morning rituals, after about five minutes I fly through the stairs

" bye, Aunt May see you later today." I shout as I am running out the door, o quick to hear her response but still able to see.

**May Parker**

**Level 4**

**Strength 3**

**Dexterity **

**Endurance 3**

**Intelligence 8**

**Wisdom 6**

**Luck 4**

**Titles: World's Kindest Aunt**

**_"_**_Good She deserves that title" _I think as I run out onto the sidewalk with peter and we start sprinting towards campus.

" you know we probably should be concerned about today" he states

" why?" I ask

" because if today was going to be normal there is no the way that you would have received a quest" he points out in his annoyingly calm voice

" I really hope you are wrong," I say with a sigh


	4. Chapter 4

It was close but both Peter and I managed to make it to campus on time. We hustled through the park in the middle of the campus to our first class.

"Remind me why I am willing to take Cultural history of the Modern World as a freshman?" I ask Peter as we sit down.

"Because I am going for a Physics degree and this was the only semester that it worked for the both of us to take the same class at the same time," Peter responds.

"Oh Right." As we wait for the professor to show up I begin to kill time by using Observe on people in the class.

**Observe Used EXP 5**

**Samantha Roberts**

**LV 2**

**Strength 3**

**Dexterity 2**

**Endurance 3**

**Intelligence 7**

**Wisdom 3**

**Luck 4**

**Thoughts about You : Indifferent, Mildly Attracted**

**Titles: None**

**Observed Used EXP 5**

**James Foully**

**LV 2**

**Strength 3**

**Dexterity**

**Endurance 3**

**Intelligence 8**

**Wisdom 6**

**Luck 4**

**Thoughts about You : Indifferent**

**Titles: N/A**

**Shuri**

**LV 6**

**Strength 5**

**Dexterity 8**

**Endurance 5**

**Intelligence 15**

**Wisdom 7**

**Luck 9**

**Thoughts about You : Curious**

**Titles: Princesses of Wakanda,**

**Powers: Naturally Enhanced Intelligence.**

' ….. wait, Um AL did that last observe show up as the Princesses of Wakanda'

**Yes, also before I forget**

**System Quest:**

**First day of the rest of your life.**

**1: Get to class on time**

**2: Make it through your first day without embarrassing yourself.**

**3: ?**

**4: ?**

**Rewards: Reputation Unlocked , 1000xp, 1 Random Item Box**

**Also you still have an Observe up. Don't freak out.**

**Steve Rogers**

**Starting Stats**

**Level 30**

**Strength 25**

**Dexterity 25**

**Endurance 25**

**Intelligence 9**

**Wisdom 15**

**Luck 7**

**Powers - Super Soldier Serum (Makes what is good about you great, Allows for physical stats to surpass the limits of humanity- Physical stats no longer have an upper limit)**

**Titles Man out of Time (you're from the past, how you adjust to the future is up to you) America's greatest hero. (- you bleed red white and blue and Uncle Sam loves you for it)**

…

…

**Alex**

…..

**ALEX!**

I jump a little in my seat as an alarm goes off in my head as Al does his best to restart my brain for the error code it just gave me. ' thanks I need the reboot'

**No Problem**

' on that note… WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO DOING IN MY CLASS!'

**Learning?**

' that is so not funny, is this Reality screwing with me, seriously not only is the world most famous soldier in my class the Fucking PRINCESS of the Country I JUST NOW know I am a part of.'

**Honestly, probably. He finds this kind of stuff hysterical. Which know that I think about it doesn't bode well for your future mental health. Well at least you have Gamers mind to balance it out. **

" Hello Class, I am Professor Nathanial and I would like to welcome all of you to Cultural History of the Modern World. Today instead of the usual syllabus class we will have all of you introduce yourselves, your nationalities, and a dream of your choice." States the Professor at the front of the class. Apparently, during my mini freak out he had walked into the room. ' Wait, he wants us to WHAT. Hey AL, I know for a fact this did not happen last time.'

**I can now confirm this is at least partly Reality screwing with you. However, it allows me to do this.**

**Choice Paths Unlocked.**

**As in video games sometimes your choices have consequences based on your answers. This feature will give you a heads up when such a choice is about to happen. Remember to choose carefully, you're already on your second chance so every decision you make is permanent.**

**Choice Path**

**1.** **Choose not to reveal your Wakanda heritage. – This will result in class playing out as before.**

**2.** **Choose to reveal your Wakanda heritage – Shuri will become interested in you, you will have the chance to meet your father sooner, potential for a trip to Wakanda in the near future.**

**There you unlocked a new feature out of it. Does that make you feel better?**

' No, No it doesn't, also isn't Wakanda a third world country that refuses all aid.'

**Sure let's go with that.**

' That whole country is hiding something is it'

… **Yes**

' of course it is, will it help me out.'

**If you prove you're a natural-born Wakandan with special powers they will definitely help you out. In Fact**

**Systems Quest**

**Prove yourself to your Ancestors.**

**1.** **Gain the chance to prove your Heritage by admitting you mixed heritage.**

**2.** **?**

**3.** **?**

**4.** **?**

**Reward: 10000 EXP , Training with ?, Full citizenship with Wakanda**

' Fine'

**By the way, you should start paying attention again.**

" Hello, My name is Michael Holland and I am a United States citizen from the city of Brooklyn, and one of my goals is to gain a better understanding of the different cultures here in America." Lies Steve Rogers, which I get since he is supposed to be dead, and he sure as hell should not look like he is 23.

**You should screw with him. Please.**

…..

**500 EXP if you screw with him.**

' You would give me a whole level to mess with him'

**YES**

Without missing a beat I raise my hand, as the professor sees his waves at me to state my question.

"Has anyone ever told you that you could be Captain America's Twin." As soon as the words left my mouth the class as a whole started to talk among themselves about how true that is. Steve takes on the deer in the headlights look and I swear I could see him reaching for a set of notecards in his pocket.

"No, Not really." Steve responds in the traditional "change the subject please" tone.

**You Have Gained 500 EXP**

**USER: ALEX SOMERS**

**RACE: HUMAN**

**NATIONALITIES: AMERICAN, WAKANDAIN**

**LV5 EXP [125/600]**

**Strength 14**

**Dexterity 15**

**Endurance 12**

**Intelligence 19**

**Wisdom 18**

**Luck 15**

**Stat Points: 5**

**Perk Points 2**

**Level 5 Achieved Perk System Unlocked**

**The perk system has now been unlocked, this system is a menu that allows the gamer to take upon the powers and special skills from across the multiverse. Each perk cost 1 point at level 5**

**Available Perk**

**Mana Magic**

**Dimensional Magic**

**Random Body Power**

**Random Mental Power**

' I will deal with this after class'

**Probably for the best. By the way, it's your turn**

I stand up and begin my introduction. "Hello, I am Alex Somers. I am an American Citizen from the city of Manhattan, however, I have recently discovered that I am also a Wakandan by birth due to my Father. My goal is to become a full Wakanda citizen and visit the country that is home to the other half of my family." As I go to sit down I can feel a gaze of interest upon my back

**That the Princess by the way**

'No shit AL'

**No need to be snippy.**

With a quirked eyebrow at me, Shuri stands up and begins her introduction. " Hello, My name is Shuri and I am the Princess of the Country of Wakanda."

It was weird, half the class did a spit take and the other half were whipping their head between the two of us. I thought that they might get whiplash.

The professor stood back up " well, I have never had something that coincidental happen in any of my classes." He jokes as he looks between the two of us. 'Buddy you have no idea'.

The professor takes us through the rest of the day and ends the class after a little while longer. As everyone is packing up I feel someone behind me. "So I don't really know the proper interaction here." I state as I turn around to face Shuri.

"Were you telling the truth"

" Yes"

" Do you have time right now?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Also yes….. Why?' I respond

"Perfect," She smiles, "the Wakanda embassy for America is close by, we can prove your heritage there."

"How, do you have every Wakanda citizen's DNA on record?" I ask with confusion planted on my face.

" No, but we will be able to tell what tribe you are a member of. OH and mother is here so if you can prove yourself to her, she can grant you full citizenship."

**Hate to interrupt but only have about 4 seconds before you are pulled into the dungeon for the campus**

' WAIT WHAT?'

**3**

**2**

**1**

' Fuck my life'

**Welcome to the Demons of University**

" WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Screams a Voice behind me. Hoping, Praying I am wrong I turn around. Yep, both Peter and Shuri are with me, well Shit.

* * *

**AN: Hello all, thanks again for taking the time to read. I have already decided on the perks for LVL 5, but I am opening a suggestion box ( the comment section) for what you guys think might be cool for the level 10 perks. GO wild with crazy suggestion and I just might pick it.**


End file.
